Halloween Party
by TinySprite
Summary: Just a cute one-shot that got put up a little late. The Sigma 6 gang enjoy Halloween, with one of them making a surprising twist on a classic costume.


TinySprite: (dressed up in a black and white harlequin costume) Hey! Sorry this came out late! I really meant to post this on Halloween but well...candy distracted me...a lot...

Jynx: (staring at the mound of candy wrappers all over the floor) You don't say...

Spirit: I've got the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **TinySprite owns nothing of GI Joe aside from approved fan items and this plot. Please enjoy.

(-)

Scarlett sneezed suddenly, just barely avoiding stabbing herself in the left eye with her eyeliner stick. Sparing a second to send a quick prayer of thanks for not losing an eye, she waited a minute to make sure she wouldn't sneeze again and to quickly dab a bit of tissue under her nose to clean up any mess. Done with that and assured another sneeze was not forthcoming, she quickly finished applying the eyeliner. With her right eye already done, she quietly judged herself in her bedroom mirror. After deciding both eyes were satisfactory, she placed down the eyeliner and reached for some eye shadow next.

The cloth of her costume rustled as she did so, bringing her attention briefly to the gown to make sure it was still alright. The deep green material held no smears of make up nor any other stains that her sharp eyes could pick out, yet she still couldn't help a quick rearrangement of the top of her dress. Having not worn a dress regularly in years, the event in Las Vegas not counting, had made her somewhat nervous about her appearance and the dress's neck-line felt a little daring to her.

With a sigh, the pretty redhead pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and went on to finish her make-up. Having already done the concealer, powder, and eye-liner, her eye shadow and lipstick were the last things to do. Using a light green shade to help bring out her eyes and complement her dress, Scarlett easily chose a pale pink shade of lipstick to complete her look. Finished, she quickly brushed out her long hair yet again before sectioning of some of the front on either side of her face.

Pulling those two sections back towards the back of her head, Scarlett used some creative hand movements to keep the hair in place while securing it with a hair clip decorated with a pretty green ribbon bow. The rest of her hair was allowed to hang free to her waist, hopefully to not get in the way. Happy at being almost done, she put on a choker of simple black lace and a pair of basic silver earrings.

Her last step was to pull on a pair of black satin gloves that went straight to her elbows. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back from her dresser to view herself as best she could in the mirror. Her dress was made of deep green satin in an off the shoulder style, with black lace decorating the hem and along the top. With her make-up and hair done, along with the jewelry and gloves, she looked like a convincing southern belle.

Trying to keep the blush off her face while fidgeting with her dress's neck-line yet again, Scarlett sat on her bed to pull on her hose and shoes, a pair of low heel boots. Finally judging herself ready, the redhead left her room, securing the door behind her. Taking the most direct route she could find to the Sea Titan's main rec room, Scarlett received several compliments on her costume, a few of which seemed almost too flirty for her liking.

Finally arriving at her destination revealed a modest Halloween party with Halloween songs playing from the the room's speakers. She was quickly greeted at the party by Kamakura. He had decided to wear an overly done ninja costume clearly purchased from a store. It's main colors were bright blue and eye-smarting yellow and looked like the designer might have been thinking of a samurai during its development. At her questioning look, he just shrugged, "I thought it would be funny. Jynx should be here soon, if you wanna wait for her with me."

Scarlett smiled at him, "Sure. Do you know if anyone else is coming?"

He shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

She nodded, glancing over the crowd to see if she could recognize any of their team. As it was, the Sea Titan was currently docked and the local town was having a few Halloween events of their own. The party on the ship was for those who either didn't want to attend the events in town or for anyone who didn't want to get dressed up. Scarlett hadn't wanted to get dressed up at first, but the costume was a gift from Snake Eyes and he'd seemed unusually excited about this party so she'd gone along with.

Pursing her lips, she was about to ask Kamakura if he wanted anything from the snack table when a pair of hands grabbed at her shoulders from behind with an accompanying low growl. Somehow not yelping, the redhead whirled around to shove back whoever had grabbed her. Her assailant just barely avoided getting smacked in the face, "Hey hey! Easy Scarlett! I was just trying to tease ya..."

It took her a second to place the voice but that didn't stop her from glaring at the snickering male, "Tunnel Rat, that was uncalled for!"

A large fist came down on his head, not hard enough to really hurt him but with enough force that it still hurt somewhat. With a yelp of his own, TR glared up at Heavy Duty, who was shaking his head at his best friend. The large man gave Scarlett an apologetic grin, "Sorry about that, I tried to stop him but you know how he doesn't listen."

Tunnel Rat grumbled, "I listen..."

Scarlett finished his sentence for him, "You just choose not to take the advice right?"

The other redhead frowned, going into a stubborn silence. Heavy rolled his eyes before giving a clearly questioning look at Kamakura. The ninja apprentice sighed, repeating, "I thought it'd be funny. What are you two supposed to be?"

At the mention of it, Scarlett glanced over her other two teammates, trying to figure out their costumes. Tunnel Rat was basically lost in a baggy off-gray hoodie, a pair of brown pants and dark boots. There were strips of duct tape wrapped around both of his biceps, forearms, mid-thighs and ankles. All of his clothing seemed a little dirty and there was a suspicious red stain on the front of his hoodie on the upper chest.

As he raised his hands to show off a little, Scarlett noticed some kind of claws fastened onto his fingers. When he opened his mouth to reply, it showed off false fangs, "Don't tell me you don't know what a Hunter is."

Kamakura was clearly confused, "A Hunter? You look more like a skater zombie."

Tunnel Rat frowned at him, which required them to lean in a little to see, "You seriously can't be saying you haven't played Left for Dead..."

Heavy interrupted him, "Cool it, TR."

Turning to the other two, the larger male explained, "A Hunter's a type of special infected from Left for Dead. As for me, I was supposed to be a Tank but the costume fell apart so I'm just a really big zombie."

At that, Scarlett and Kamakura both looked up to examine his costume. Heavy Duty was shirtless, with a pair of old jeans and dark boots on. Like Tunnel Rat's, his own clothes seemed dirty. Other than that, there were what looked like smears of red on his skin at random areas and some kind of red gel stuff around his mouth. Kamakura stayed quiet, clearly wanting to ask questions yet trying to decide if he should. Scarlett stepped in before he could, asking the two, "So are you both staying or...?"

Tunnel Rat shook his head, something about it catching the southern belle's attention, "Nah, there's a zombie walk going on in the town in about an hour. We're supposed to meet up with Hi-Tech here and head on over there."

Kamakura piped up, "What's he dressed as?"

Heavy Duty shrugged, "A Smoker but neither of us have seen him since this morning so..."

At that moment a certain geek's voice happily piped up, "Hey I'm ready to go!"

The four of them turned to look at him, his outfit earning an indignant yelp from TR, "Hi-Tech that's the wrong costume!"

It was true, the blonde man was dressed in a surprisingly accurate classic white storm trooper uniform. He was even holding a replica rifle in one hand, his costume's helmet in the other. With an apologetic shrug, Hi-Tech admitted, "Well, I got pressed for time with my costume and since I already had this, I figured why not."

Kamakura just stepped away to greet the newly arrived Jynx while Tunnel Rat and Heavy Duty both groaned in defeat at the computer expert. Scarlett finally figured out what seemed odd about TR, he didn't have his normal beanie on. It was really weird to see him with his bangs in his face...well, what of his face that she could see.

Moving around the now arguing three, and trying to not think about why Hi-Tech had a ready made storm trooper uniform, Scarlett glanced around again to try and see if she couldn't find someone else to talk to. She knew Spirit had already made plans to go into the town's outskirts for some peace and quiet in the local woods. Long Range wasn't here, that she could see, and Duke had already announced that he didn't plan to take part in the party but there was still a chance he might show up.

Not to mention she still hadn't seen Snake Eyes anywhere. Frowning, Scarlett relocated Kamakura and made her way over to him. Jynx greeted her as she came near, which the redhead returned before asking, "Do either of you know where Snake Eyes is? I've been waiting for him."

Jynx, dressed for the party in a lovely soft blue dress, shook her head, "Sensei only said to not disturb him and locked himself up in his quarters."

Kamakura just shrugged, admitting through the gesture he didn't know anything either. Scarlett sighed, wondering just what the ninja had planned. Since they were near the snack table now, she glanced over to see if anything looked appealing. There were a lot of Halloween themed snacks that seemed to be popular as well as a 'smoking' punch.

Trying to decide between some kind of 'poison' apple treat and chocolate cupcakes with orange frosting, Scarlett felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw quite a sight. Snake Eyes was behind her in his normal ninja outfit seemingly sans weapons...and wearing a pirate costume over it. It spoke to his abilities as a ninja that no one else had noticed him yet, despite the surprisingly flamboyant costume.

From the large hat to the puffy shirt with a brightly colored vest, to the dark leggings and a pair of pirate boots, Snake Eyes needed only a monkey or a parrot to complete his look. He made a great show of drawing and twirling his plastic sword before sheathing it in a holding spot on his belt before giving her an extravagant bow, one hand extended towards the designated dance floor.

Recognizing the request for a dance, Scarlett laughed and accepted, taking his free hand to let him lead them both out to the dance floor. They began to do a basic waltz, which seemed appropriate given their respective costumes. It was barely a moment later that people began to notice, several stopping to stare. Eventually even the others of their team noticed, bringing out mixed reactions. While Jynx gaped on in disbelief, Kamakura squawked out, "Sensei?!" as if scandalized.

Hi-Tech just stared on in a way that suggested his brain might have put itself on hold for a few minutes. Tunnel Rat was clearly trying to not laugh and, despite shaking his head at his best friend, so was Heavy Duty. At the end of their dance, Snake Eyes did something strange.

He stepped back from Scarlett to place his hands on his hips and lift one leg as if to set that foot on something, while also raising his chin to seemingly stare into some distant point in the ceiling. She almost immediately recognized the pose from certain commercials and she clearly wasn't the only one.

Hi-Tech flopped down into a nearby folding chair only to miss most of it and clatter to the floor. Heavy Duty and Tunnel Rat both gave up trying to keep quiet, laughing hard enough that both of them were nearly crying from the exertion. The apprentices...well, they certainly looked...stunned to say the least, and as if they both might benefit from laying down for a short while.

Scarlett couldn't help laughing herself before extending her hands to the ninja in a request for another dance. With a flourish, he dropped his pose and accepted, happily leading her into a slightly more complicated waltz. Flashing him a smile, Scarlett couldn't believe how happy she was that Snake Eyes still had his sense of humor.

(–)

TinySprite: Well that's all! I hope you enjoyed this cute one-shot and please remember that feedback is very much appreciated.

Sigma 6 team: (off enjoying their own Halloween party)


End file.
